doktorwhofandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Doktor Who i Dalekowie
thumb|278px '''Doktor Who i Dalekowie (org. Dr. Who and the Daleks)''' – film wyreżyserowany przez Gordona Flemynga, którego fabuła opiera się na serialu Doctor Who. Jest to pierwszy z dwóch filmów tego reżysera nakręconych w latach 60. XX wieku, który jest związany z tym serialem. Film przedstawia Petera Cushinga w roli doktora Who, Robertę Tovey w roli Susan, Jennie Linden w roli Barbary i Roya Castle'a w roli Iana. Fabuła filmu opiera się na siedmioczęściowym odcinku Doctora Who pod tytułem The Daleks (który jest drugim odcinkiem tego serialu i pierwszym, w którym Doktor spotyka Daleków). Był również pierwszym filmem związanym z Doctorem Who, który został nakręcony w technikolorze i miał obraz w formacie panoramicznym (seria telewizyjna była czarno-biała aż do końca 1969 (pierwszym odcinkiem w kolorze był Spearhead from Space z 1970) a obraz panoramiczny pojawia się dopiero wraz z powrotem serialu na ekrany w 2005 roku). Postać doktora, głównego protagonisty filmu (jak i jego kontynuacji) nie jest uznawana za kanoniczne wcielenie Doktora, głównie ze względu na istotne zmiany wprowadzone w filmach. Doktor Cushinga jest ekscentrycznym wynalazcą, który zbudował swoją TARDIS (podczas gdy serialowy Doktor "pożyczył" swoją TARDIS / to ona "pożyczyła" jego2). Ponadto w przeciwieństwie do swojej serialowej wersji, nie jest Władcą Czasu lecz człowiekiem, który nazywa się "Who". Fabuła Dr Who i jego wnuczki - Susan i Barbara, pokazują chłopakowi Barbary - Ianowi najnowszy z wynalazków doktora - wehikuł czasu zwany TARDIS. Gdy Ian niechcący uruchamia maszynę, ta zabiera bohaterów do skamieniałej dżungli. Ian i Barbara chcą wracać do Londynu, ale okazuje się to niemożliwe, bo doktor stwierdza, że nie ma wystarczającej ilości płynu niezbędnego dla TARDIS by wysłać ich do domu. W tym czasie, ktoś podrzuca pod drzwi maszyny pudełko z fiolkami z nieznaną zawartością. Bohaterowie nie mają wyjścia i decydują się na poszukanie odpowiedniego składnika płynu w mieście nieopodal. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach zaczynają źle się czuć, a wkrótce okazuje się, że planeta skażona jest przez promieniowanie i doktor odkrywa, że złe samopoczucie jest pierwszym objawem choroby popromiennej. W tym momencie pojawiają się Dalekowie i więżą podróżników. Okazuje się, że bohaterowie trafili do świata zniszczonego przez wojnę nuklearną pomiędzy rasą Thalów i Daleków3. W rezultacie wojny, Dalekowie, zmutowani przez promieniowanie, zamknęli się w zbrojach i wycofali do swego miasta, podczas gdy humoidalna rasa Thal przetrwała dzięki odpowiednim lekom. Dalekowie są zdeterminowani, by stać się rasą dominującą na planecie i szukają sposobu na to by móc opuścić swoje miasto i zniszczyć pozostałych przy życiu Thalów. Obsada *dr Who - Peter Cushing * Ian - Roy *Castle Barbara - Jennie Linden * Susan - Roberta Tovey *Alydon - Barrie Ingham *Ganatus - Michael Coles *Dyoni - Yvonne Antrobus *Temmosus - Geoffrey Toone *Antodus - John Bown *Elyon - Mark Petersen *Dalekowie - Bruno Castagnoli, Michael Dillon, Brian Hands, Robert Jewell, Kevin Manser, Eric McKay, Len Saunders, Gerald Taylor Produkcja W 1995 roku wyprodukowano film dokumentalny pt. Dalekomania opowiadający o filmie i jego seqelu. Można w nim dowiedzieć się o kulisach produkcji4. Początkowo Dalekowie mieli być uzbrojeni w miotacze ognia, ale ze względów bezpieczeństwa i z obawy, że mogą być zbyt przerażające, zostały zastąpione przez emitery dymu. Miotacze ognia zostały później zainstalowane w Dalekach, które pojawiły się w odcinku The Daleks' Master Plan - 21 odcinku serialu Doctor Who, nadanego w 1965 roku. Wygląd Daleków został odrobinę zmieniony w stosunku do ich telewizyjnej wersji. Modele Daleków widziane w filmie są wyższe niż ich telewizyjna wersja, mają szersze podstawy, a zamiast przepychacza mają mechaniczne kleszcze. Modele te później zostały wynajęte przez BBC i wykorzystane w serialu, w odcinku The Chase (film można było obejrzeć w momencie gdy odcinek The Chase został już wyemitowany przez telewizję). Podkład muzyczny z filmu został wydany przez Silva Screen Records na płycie pod tytułem Dr. Who & the Daleks. Kategoria:Filmy